


There was love

by yardenise



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yardenise/pseuds/yardenise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the lose to Schalke</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by David Grey's song "This Years Love" (:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtzTVp1i_9Q
> 
> Enjoy!

There wasn't any need of words.

They both knew what the two of them wanted in those moments, so they just set there, at the sofa.

Mario set with his head on his knees, burying his face between them and closing his eyes. Marco pretended to watch the news, though they both knew that his eyes may be on the screen, but his mind is far far away from there.

And when they both got tired enough to go to sleep, they stood up in perfect timing and headed towards the bedroom, just walking, not talking.

There they lay down quietly, far from each other at first, absorbing the physical and mental pain. Their backs turned from each other, eyes open. The only sound was their own mixed breathing.

But after a while the need for comforting overcame both of them. Slowly they turned towards each other, carefully avoiding the others gaze, scared that they'll find coldness or rejection in their lovers eyes.

Instead, all they found was what they hoped for, what the needed so badly. There was warmth and kindness and caring. There was love.

At the end, they fell asleep silently, wrapped around each other. Mario buried his head in Marco's shoulder and neck, fitting perfectly the other's body. Marco had his hand on Mario's side, holding him close, and his lips pressed slightly to his head, telling Mario that he's there, and that no matter what, he always will be there.

There was love.


End file.
